


I'm Here

by tonia_barone



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s03e20 I Know Who You Are, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonia_barone/pseuds/tonia_barone
Summary: Barry's thoughts at the end of episode 3.20





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from, in part, my shock at who Savitar is. If you haven't seen the episode, stop reading because the reveal is an emotional punch to the gut. Beware of massive spoilers.

Barry tuned out the conversation around him as Joe’s words triggered a cascade of realizations.  Everything Savitar had ever said to him, everything he had ever done.  It all came rushing back, and Barry felt sick as he realized what it meant.

“Barry, are you okay?”

“Yeah. Uh…I’m sorry.” Barry said with a sickly smile.  He knew he wasn’t very convincing, but he couldn’t think right then.  He was still trying to figure out how this could happen.  What happened to him to cause such a shift in who he was?  Barry stood on shaky legs.  “I’ll be…I’ll be right back, alright?”  He quickly darted around the couch, ignoring his family’s looks of concern, and flashed out the door.

As he ran, the only thing that Barry could think was ‘I kill Iris’.  How, in any timeline, could that happen?  He loved her with all his heart; with all his being.  His every breath was full of Iris, his every heartbeat said Iris.  Everything he was, could be, _would be_ was Iris.  For as long as he could remember, he’d loved Iris and now…

_“I made myself.”_

How could Barry have been so blind?  How could he not?  He never considered that there was any version of himself that would hurt a hair on Iris’ head, let alone kill her.  As he skidded to a stop in the middle of a dark street, chest heaving with the emotional turmoil inside him more than the exertion, Barry cried out, “I’m here!”  He still didn’t have the answers, but he was going to get them and he was going to change the future.  He would not kill Iris.  He refused.    
  
“I’M HERE!”

**Author's Note:**

> So as I said, this comes in part from my shock at finding out Savitar is Barry. It also comes from seeing several fics with the spoilers directly in the tags and my need to show people you can write about this and NOT SPOIL IT FOR EVERYONE. If the episode was a year old, or even six months old, that'd be different. But this episode happened LAST NIGHT, and some folk can't watch it immediately. People who spoil things in tags should be taken through the Zoom's TLC run. Sorry, but it's a big pet peeve of mine. /rant over


End file.
